1. Field of The Invention
This invention generally relates to an immunotoxin and to techniques for inducing immunological tolerance in primates. It appears to be especially well suited to provide a method for inhibiting rejection of transplanted organs. The invention further relates to a method of treating T cell leukemias or lymphomas, graft-versus-host diseases, and autoimmune diseases by administering an immunotoxin.
2. Background Art
The number of organ transplants performed in the United States is approximately 19,000 annually and consists predominantly of kidney transplants (11,000), liver transplants (3,600), heart transplants (2,300), and smaller numbers of pancreas, lung, heart-lung, and intestinal transplants. Since 1989 when the United Network for Organ Sharing began keeping national statistics, approximately 190,000 organ transplants have been performed in the United States. A large but difficult to ascertain number of transplants were performed in the United States prior to 1989 and a similarly large number of transplants are performed in Europe and Australia and a smaller number in Asia.
Transplant tolerance remains an elusive goal for patients and physicians whose ideal would be to see a successful, allogeneic organ transplant performed without the need for indefinite, non-specific maintenance immunosuppressive drugs and their attendant side effects. Over the past 10 years the majority of these patients have been treated with cyclosporin, azathioprine, and prednisone with a variety of other immunosuppressive agents being used as well for either induction or maintenance immunosuppression. The average annual cost of maintenance immunosuppressive therapy in the United States is approximately $10,000. While the efficacy of these agents in preventing rejection is good, the side effects of immunosuppressive therapy are considerable because the unresponsiveness which they induce is nonspecific. For example, recipients can become very susceptible to infection. A major goal in transplant immunobiology is the development of specific immunologic tolerance to organ transplants with the potential of freeing patients from the side effects of continuous pharmacologic immunosuppression and its attendant complications and costs.
Anti-T cell therapy (anti-lymphocyte globulin) has been used in rodents in conjunction with thymic injection of donor cells (Posselt et al. Science 1990; 249: 1293-1295 and Remuzzi et al. Lancet 1991; 337: 750-752). Thymic tolerance has proved successful in rodent models and involves the exposure of the recipient thymus gland to donor alloantigen prior to an organ allograft from the same donor. However, thymic tolerance has never been demonstrated in large animals, and its relevance to tolerance in humans in unknown.
One approach to try to achieve such immunosuppression has been to expose the recipient to cells from the donor prior to the transplant, with the hope of inducing tolerance to a later transplant. This approach has involved placement of donor cells (e.g. bone marrow) presenting MHC Class I antigens in the recipient's thymus shortly after application of anti-lymphocyte serum (ALS) or radiation. However, this approach has proved difficult to adapt to live primates (e.g. monkeys; humans). ALS and/or radiation render the host susceptible to disease or side-effects and/or are insufficiently effective.
If a reliable, safe approach to specific immunologic tolerance could be developed, this would be of tremendous value and appeal to patients and transplant physicians throughout the world with immediate application to new organ transplants and with potential application to transplant recipients with stable function. Thus, a highly specific immunosuppression is desired. Furthermore, there is a need for a means for imparting tolerance in primates, without the adverse attributes of using ALS or radiation. Moreover, the goal is to achieve more than simply delaying the rejection response. Rather, an important goal is to inhibit the rejection response to the point that rejection is not a factor in reducing average life span.
The present invention meets this need by providing a method of inducing immune tolerance.